


New Friends

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Buggu's Helper, M/M, character: bob, character: helper (oc), genre: fluff, genre: general, rating: k, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Bob’s out making new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBuggu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** K  
>  **Characters:** Bob, Helper  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** I don’t know y’all, I just think Helper is the cutest. I’m about as attached to him as my own OCs, so here’s some ficcage.

Bob trailed after the odd scent. It was oil, which he knew, but something else too. Something that smelled like swarm but… not.

Insatiably curious, the insecticon slipped out of the hive’s food center and left the noise -and Sunstreaker- behind to find out just what- rather _who_ it was. The search was difficult, and Bob snorted as he came up to another wall where the trail ended.

Little fingers on his secondary hands tapped together, knotting and unknotting as Bob tried to think. Oil. He could smell oil, and there were a few places where the scent was strong enough to linger on a swarm member. The cheerful white and blue one would smell of oil almost as strongly some evenings.

Bob peered around, then headed to the place with all the oil that he wasn’t allowed to eat. It was large, and deep, and quiet.

And empty.

The insecticon grumbled and shoved his face to the floor. He was _going_ to find the source.

It took some doing and dodging and even some hiding, but Bob made his way to a place he was sure he wasn’t supposed to be, but the scent was right, and this time there was a door! He leaned up on the wall and reached out to poke the buttons that usually opened doors, only for it to buzz at him and flash red!

Bob scuttled back, antennae flattened and belly close to the floor. After a moment, when nothing else happened, he crept back and tried again. Maybe he didn’t remember the buttons right? That happened sometimes.

 _Bzzzt!_ the red light chided him.

Bob whined and snuffled at the floor. No! This was the place. The scent was right!

He inched closer and had just started to rise back up to lean on the wall when the panel flashed green. The door hissed as it opened, and Bob fled halfway down the hall before turning around to look. Instead of a big, angry mech, there was a tiny one with bright green optics staring at him.

Bob skidded to a halt and turned back around. He offered a chirr, antennae angling forward and belly low to be as nonthreatening as possible. Was this a hatchling? He was even smaller than the mech with the funny red optic on the side of his head! Bob moved closer, chirping a friendly greeting.

“Oh my. What are you?” the hatchling asked.

Bob chittered and wiggled, but then forced himself to stop. No. Hatchlings were delicate. He could not pounce this tiny blue-green mech. Bob was bigger than him; he would hurt the little one. _Be a good boy, Bob_ , echoed in Bob’s mind in his master’s voice. Yes. He was a good boy. He would be very careful with the hatchling.

“Uh… Hello,” the hatchling said as Bob drew closer.

The insecticon chirruped and stretched out on his belly as low as he could get. His aft end waggled back and forth as he stretched his neck out the very last little bit of space. The hatchling hesitated, but Bob added a soft, encouraging purr, and finally a small hand reached out and patted the top of the insecticon’s head.

Bob squealed and danced back in excitement. The hatchling liked him! He even squeaked too!

Oh. Oops.

Bob crouched down, immediately contrite. He hadn’t meant to startle the little one.

“Are you going to eat me?”

Eat a hatchling?! Bob huddled to the floor, antennae slicked back in distaste and horror. _Eat_ a precious one? Never! Bob purred softly and crawled forward, staying low and moving in a way that let the hatchling see his every move.

“No?” the little one asked, then gave a soft laugh. “I hope not.”

Bob dared to push close again, head low for more petting. First one little hand patted him, then the other joined it. Bob nudged forward and purred, helm tipping to encourage the tiny scritching fingers toward his antennae bases.

“Ok. Ok, good, so we’re friends?” the hatchling asked. “What’s your name? I don’t… Bob?” A pause in talking and petting, and Bob chirped and bumped his head into the hand not poking at his collar. “Well, Bob, I’m Helper.”

Bob chirred and settled down into a ball of happy insecticon right there on the hallway floor, then got to the serious business of enjoying his reward. He’d found the scent and the ha- Helper. He was a good boy.

“You’re pretty nice, you know that?”

Bob peeped open a single optic and purred louder. Helper was nice too, and those bitty hands were marvelous at getting all around the very base of his antenna where he liked scritches the best.

Helper snickered, and gave Bob one last pat. “I have to get back to work, Bob. Maybe we can visit more later?”

Aw… Really? Bob grumbled a bit, but ended it with a soft chirrup and nudged his helm against Helper’s hand one last time as he stood. Work was work after all. Bob should probably go and find Sunstreaker. He had been off roaming for a while.

“See ya later, Bob!” Helper called with a wave, then headed back into the room that smelled of oil and machines.

Bob trilled, then trundled off as the door slid shut. He couldn’t wait to show Helper to Sunstreaker.


End file.
